


Reunion

by aliceandme



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Sherlock Holmes, Breathplay, Love, M/M, Smut, Top John Watson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 07:41:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16425236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliceandme/pseuds/aliceandme
Summary: Sherlock was on a case for six months. John is waiting at home. They missed eachother so much...





	Reunion

Point of view Sherlock  
I was send to paris for a case, six months ago. John needed to stay at home, he had to cater for Rosie and he had to work. I was glad about it. This case was dangerous and I don’t want to worry about him. I missed him. I missed him so much. We hadn’t contact the last half year so I couldn’t hear his voice. I couldn't tell him how much I love him. Being in the Bakerstreet again is a great feeling. I open the door and Mrs. Hudson stand in the door. “Oh Sherlock! You’re back! Ah how wonderful. Do you want to drink a tea? Oh Sherlock come in!”, the old Lady said. “ Sorry Mrs. Hudson. I am glad to see you but... “ “Ah you want to go to your John. Isn’t love a wonderful thing!?” As she speaks, I go upstairs. I waited to long. My lips build a smile. I open the door, but nobody is there. Inside I take of my coat. “John, are you there?”, no response. I know he’s playing with me. On the desk there’s a rose. I smile. This romantic idiot. The flower smell very good. Oh John. I look into the kitchen and the bathroom, no one is there. I lay my hand on the door handle of the bedroom. I open. It is dark inside, the only light come from candles around the bed. It make a very romantic atmosphere. I step in. He’s unbelievable. Arms come from behind and hug me. “ I've missed you so much”, John said lovely. “ I see”, I smile. “I missed you, too. I missed your lips, you smell…” John stand in front of me. He takes my head in his hands. “I love you.”, his lips softly fig mine. At first the kiss is carefully, but it become more and more passionate. The lust blossomed since a long time ago. “You know I want you, Sherlock.””Then take me John. Pleassssse!” I pull his sweater over his head. He unbutton my shirt and kisses my naked skin. “I missed you so much, please never leave me alone again.”, John whispers. I tremble. Grinning nasty, I open his belt. With his trousers falling to the ground. I go one my knees. Oh I love his body, I never saw someone sexier than John. I swear. His big penis is already swollen. I take it out of his shorts. I softly lick his whole length along. John groan loudly. I love how he reacts because of what I am doing. His cock slick in my hot mouth. In and out. In and out. John grabs my hair and groan. He presses my head against his belly, so hard, that my nose sink into his pubic hair. “Shh. Just take it, take it and relax.” With me gagging, John lets me go. I need to breath. He loves doing this. “Good boy”,my love says. I smile. “Come let's go to bed.” I follow him.We kiss again, passionate. He lays upon me. His hands slide over my whole body. His lips go down my neck, leaving marks. He goes down to my nipples. I whimper because he bites me softly. “God John, you make me crazy ahh… please.” “What do you want baby? What should I do? Tell me.” “John please. I want your big cock inside me. Now!” He smirkes. John grabs the lubricant from the bedside table. He puts it on his fingers and rubs over my hole. I need to breath faster. His fingers slide inside. John opens me carefully. He puts in another one and I groan, whimper and a few tears flow down my cheeks, because beneath the pleasure it is painful. When John sees it he wants to calm me down and he goes slower inside. I love his voice, it’s soft and kindly. I try to relax. It’s getting better and better, slowly. I can feel more pleasure now, more than the pain. “Please do it John. I missed you so much inside me. It's okay know.” “Good, oh I missed you, too. Relax baby!”, my man response. He puts his fingers out and because of the emptiness I need to whimper sadly. John smears a bit lubricant on his cock. He kisses me again, while he puts his cock on my hole. “Ready?”, I nod. Slowly he go inside. He groans, his eyes are dark and full of lust, then he moves. At first slowly, then he goes faster and faster. The room was filled with with groans, the sound of the clapping of skin and candlelight. He rams his cock inside me. A bit of pre-cum leaves my rock-hard penis. I want John to touch me. As if he can read my thoughts, he lays his hand on my shaft. “Oh. John… please harder, John …. John…. deeper!” My man smiles and he does what I want. I love him. I need him. The day I told him that I do, John was speakles. I was so ashamed, nearly crying, but then he kissed me. Since the he told me how much he loves me everyday. The last six months. I missed him so hard. I came closer. “John please. I want to come. Please let me come.” “Yeah, come for me baby. I love you so much…” White sticky semen lande on my stomach. With my hole getting narrower John comes closer too. Only a few more shocks and then I can feel it inside me. I love this warm feeling. John was really done. John was really done. I saw it in his eyes. He carefully puts his out and I feel so empty. John leans down and cleans my body with a towel, laying next to me. He lay down and cover us. “I missed your arms around me, honey.”, I mumbled. He snuggled up to me. “ I know. I love you and please never forget it Sherlock. I will hold you and love you till I die.” “Oh I hope you’ll never do. You know I love the same way. I missed you so much, I never want to leave leave again.”, I said tiredly. “Sleep.”,my love whispers. Smiling I fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> And Mrs. Hudson sit in her kitchen and is very very happy.  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> I hope you liked it.   
> Sorry for this bad english :3


End file.
